Thirteen
by Hawki
Summary: Novelization: It seemed simple for all three of them-observe deep-space, make notes and pass the time as all astrophysicists did. But with the detection of a distress beacon originating from the Aegis System, what was once simple became a nightmare...
1. TUB Dwellers

**Dead Space: Thirteen**

**Chapter 1: TUB Dwellers**

"Three happy spacemen, three happy spacemen…"

Stefan Wily couldn't help but smile, both at the card and the duel simplicity and brilliance of a child's mind. Only a child would give a scientist a card like this. Only a child would draw her daddy alongside his colleagues. And while he was one of said colleagues instead of the daddy in this, he couldn't help but get a warm and tingly feeling inside that was so often lacking in the depths of space.

_Three happy spacemen…_the young man reflected, staring at the card Sally Becker had sent the TUB crew. _Well, we are now at least Sally._

The pink background of the card was easily recognizable in the gloom of the ship's control room, but it was the details that mattered rather than the generalities. Three individuals were displayed on the card, all dressed in deep-space gear and standing in testament to how Sally had managed to get beyond the stickman phase of art. Or maybe she had her mother do it for her, considering that the card was animated. And choosing the option of _play it again daddy! _(stars included), Stefan demonstrated to the universe that while Earth was dead, the artistic talent of its dominant species wasn't.

Each of the figures were denoted by time in lipstick-red writing and waving at the viewer as they did so. The first of the three was Dennis-specifically Dennis Fujitsu, currently hunched over one of the control room's many terminals like the scientist he was. The next figure to wave was Stefan himself. And finally, last, but definitely not least as the card's animation made clear, was "Daddy," or as Stefan and Dennis knew him, Gavin Becker. The head scientist of the TUB and looking far more serious in reality than how his daughter imagined him. If he was put off by the fact that one of his crewmates was looking at the card that had been sent to him, he gave no indication. Apparently supernovas were just that fascinating.

"Hey Stefan, I didn't know you were still on the finger painting stage."

And for Gavin, engaging in the ancient art of fencing by verbatim was equally as engrossing.

Stefan closed the card and pinned it to one of the many notice boards of the control room, looking over at Dennis as he turned away from the control room's sole porthole and grinned at the younger scientist. His hair was darker and shorter, his face was older and harder, but apart from that, the differences were academic. Heck, they both had more hair than Gavin and given the uniform black clothing they wore when not wearing uniform gray space gear, it was one of their few distinguishing characteristics.

"You've got no romance in your soul, Dennis," Stefan grinned, hoping that the TUB's head scientist wouldn't mind that the two were discussing a piece of art meant for him. "Sally went to a lot of effort and-…"

"And sent it over fifty light-years to Cygnus," Dennis interrupted. "Impressive a few centuries ago, but pretty much academic now."

Stefan felt like contesting the point. He felt like breaking out into the goofy grin he was known for. But instead, Doctor Becker had other plans. Turning to his crew, he put his foot down.

"Alright gentlemen. We have work to do."

* * *

Gavin Fujitsu knew what it was like to be a middle child.

Not that he actually had any biological brothers or sisters. No-his knowledge of being the cheese between the bread came from a TUB where both of those things were often in short supply. Thirty-six years old, he was between Gavin's forty-three and Stefan's twenty-three, and seemed to have elements of both his colleague's personality. Not goofy like Stefan, not Mr. Serious like Gavin, but somewhere in-between. And, as usual, the first one to get today's assignments.

"Gavin again, right?" Stefan had asked a few seconds ago. "What, did the supernova get you all-…"

"Shut up Stefan or I'll put you in a black hole," Gavin murmured, not taking his eyes off today's roster. Wednesday, April 11, 2508, even if a large **Sun **sticker was on the notice board in an effort to give some colour to the otherwise drab surroundings. Well, there was the card Gavin had got from his daughter, but luckily that had been shut up both in folding and in vocals.

In space, no-one could hear you scream. Yet you could still hear singing…

"Okay," Gavin began, once again adopting his Mr. Serious persona. "We've recorded the data for the supernova, but now we've got to make sure this fine vessel is operational when the next one comes."

"Which won't be in our lifetimes of course," Stefan piped up, though his two fellow astrophysicists ignored him. Out here in the Aegis Starcluster of the constellation of Cygnus, you took what you got.

"Stefan, it's your day off," Gavin began. "Or was, considering you've been neglecting your other duties throughout the week. Which means that you get to backup our database and SPOT reports, file our quarterly reports, broadcast weekly SQ-…"

"I know the drill boss."

"…incinerate sewerage and trash and order rations."

"Sure chief," Stefan grinned. "Any preferences?"

"As long as we get something other than that crap-for-food from Scorpio Six, I'm not too fussed."

Dennis smirked, though if either of his fellow scientists noticed, they gave no indication. Sometimes Gavin could be humorous without trying. Which was just as well, considering if he did try, he'd fail, most of the time. Still, he didn't begrudge him for that. Balding bar some remaining black hair, Gavin looked old, was old but could lose that in an instant when it came to family. How he'd managed to stay married long enough to have a daughter of four years Dennis didn't know, but he certainly admired him for it. So did Stefan, even if he was doing his best to not to show it right now, moaning about all the work he'd have to do. Granted, incineration wasn't too pleasant, but the rest of those tasks were effectively paper pushing...with terminals of course. And since they were out in deep space near the Aegis Cluster, a zone forbidden to all spacecraft for some reason, the sector patrol observation terminal (SPOT) was nothing but a formality. As was his job as well today.

"Dennis, you're our head," Gavin murmured. "I'll leave you to your own devices."

Dennis nodded, trying to think of a snarky comment to make, but failing. Jokes weren't his strongpoint, but astrophysics was. He'd process data on the supernova that had reverberated through Cygnus, continue his job as navigator and alert the crew of anything of note. Which, bar some solar flares that had been recorded from one of the stars of Gliese 777, would probably be nothing at all. Heck, he'd probably be able to get ahead of the schedule for the TUB's payroll and insurance quarterlies.

"And what about you boss?" Stefan asked, watching as Doctor Becker returned the schedule back to the notice board. "While I'm burning our poop and Dennis is doing nothing, what exciting task have you got-…"

"The mech room. As always."

And that was it. Briefing over. Get to work slackers.

Dennis sat down on one of the room's chairs as his colleagues ascended the control room's ladder to go about their tasks. It was only polite of course, to not to burrow your head in physics while your friends were still in the room.

Or start using the dartboard either.

* * *

_A/N_

_So yes, this is a novelization of the _Thirteen _segment of the ARG _No Known Survivours _for the original _Dead Space _game. Much easier to novelize than _Leathal Affections _and it's probably best to start off small. That being said, I do believe this chapter warrents some clarification, in the sense that not everything can be explained via narrative-namely, the date._

Thirteen _implies that the events of _Dead Space _take place on a Sunday. However, the announcement trailer for _Aftermath _established the date as April 11, 2508, which is actually a Wednesday (yes, I checked a 2508 calendar 0_0). For a variety of reasons, I'm more inclined to go with this date, though if anyone disagrees, at least they know my reasoning beforehand. Now if you excuse me, I have to go deal with people calling me a nerd for going to such lengths..._


	2. Wait

**Dead Space: Thirteen**

**Chapter 2: Wait**

_Three happy spacemen, three happy spacemen…_

Gavin Becker winced, and not because of the flickering of the run-down, 25th century terminal before him. It was amazing that those three simple words repeated over and over could have such an effect on him. Yes, Sally was his daughter, and yes, it was his duty as a father to suck in every word that came out of her adorable little mouth, but even so, there had to be a limit. Ten years from now he'd be remembering facts and figures as she studied for final year exams…you know, perspective.

_Which is hard for me to keep…_the scientist reflected as he turned down the brightness of the personal application terminal, or PAT as Stefan had called it in a vain attempt to add a woman's touch to this piece of space junk. That way, he could see his wife Geenee as well as listen to her.

"Hey Gavin, it's Geenee," the woman said. "I hope this reaches you…you know, way out there, in the dead of space…"

A decade of marriage informed Doctor Becker, astrophysicist extraordinaire, that this was just formality. It didn't make him resent Geenee-her kind nature, her curly black hair, her skills as both a soul mate and practical single mother…there was no real reason why their marriage hadn't fallen apart, but either way, Gavin wasn't complaining. So no, he wasn't going to complain that the vid-log was blurry, or that Geenee was calling him for a specific reason. Deep-space communication was expensive, especially when being sent from Earth to the fringes of charted space.

"Look, I know I'm being a nag, but you said that you were going to send that transmission to Sally, from you and the guys? I know you're busy, but could you please get on that honey? She really misses you…and, so do I," Geenee half-giggled, giving Gavin the same smile that he'd known for ten years. "Talk to you soon. I love you."

And with the sound of a kiss and a click, the video cut out.

Gavin leant back in one of the control room's chairs, rubbing his hands over his head where hair used to be. Working with machinery by hand with a malfunctioning stasis and kinesis devices for the last few hours had taken its toll, even in 0.8 gravity. And there was the prospect of sending a return message to Sally…which wasn't so bad, but it still meant that he'd have to find a time where it could fit into his schedule, along with the schedules of Stefan and Dennis.

_Shouldn't be too bad…_the scientist thought to himself, fiddling around with the PAT and changing the image from Geenee to that of a tropical resort. _They're practically like second fathers to her…_

Or, more like uncles. It wasn't something that any of them had designed, but Sally had inevitably got to know Stefan and Dennis over the years. Titan Station was the TUB's point of call when returning to Sol, where Gavin's family would always be there to greet him. Stefan and Dennis would then transfer to Georgia IV and Mars respectively, but nevertheless had the time to get to know their fellow brainiac's family. Gavin didn't resent them at all for it. The more friends the better as far as he was concerned, especially when Sally was living on Earth of all places.

_Which…_he thought, looking over the advertisement. _Will soon be out of our minds…_

"You know Gav, you might want to turn the screen up a bit."

Gavin spun round in surprise, only to find Dennis standing in the control room behind him. Not a fright, but certainly a surprise nonetheless. The TUB was small, but one could easily lapse into feelings of solitude in it.

"Finished the quarterlies…" Dennis continued, glancing over at the terminal behind his colleague. "See you're of a similar mind."

Gavin made a motion to turn the screen off, but Dennis beat him to it, his grey eyes focused on the blue-grey glow of the terminal and the images and text it was depicting. Text that to Gavin's embarrassment, he began reciting.

"Eastern Shalanx City, Shalanx III…" the scientist read slowly. "Discover the beaches of Shalanx City, orbiting the massive planet of Gotha Cruz in SS CXI. Walk read beaches, swim blue-green waters and enjoy four suns and all-day, sunlit jungles, marshes and cliffs of Eastern Shalanx City. Recommended lodging…"

"Yeah yeah, my travel plans," Gavin interrupted, shutting off the PAT. "Little treat for Geenee and Sally after daddy's been away for so long."

Dennis remained silent, just staring at the blank screen while putting his hands in his pockets. He began to pace around a bit, as if…agitated? Jealous? Or was he just trying to think of something witty to say like Stefan would be able to?

"A trip to Shalanx III…" the man murmured eventually. "Jesus Gavin, you know how much that costs?"

Gavin did know-18,999 credits, all fully paid for. Not that Dennis was aware of that. And given his state right now, maybe that was for the best.

"How'd you do it?" the scientist asked, stopping his pacing but not reverting his tone to normal either. "I mean, we both know how little this job pays-…"

"Geenee works hard, Dennis," said Gavin hastily. "It's that work that makes me want to reward her. You understand of course…living on _Mars _and all."

Dennis grinned, causing Gavin to grin back. Touché…

"Anyway…" Gavin began, glad to have Dennis back on board and to not have another semi-serious debate as to whether Earth or Mars was the more unpleasant place to live. "Geenee wants me to send a vid-log to Sally. And as usual, uncles Dennis and Stefan are to be in it…if that's alright with you."

Dennis nodded. "Sure. As long as Stefan's onboard as well."

"Good. Let's see if he's done incinerating our feces yet."

Uncles indeed…

* * *

_Okay…_Stefan thought to himself in anticipation. _Here we go…_

Or rather, here Gavin went, currently in the process of setting up the recorder that would feed into the TUB's relay, broadcasting a message to Earth faster than the speed of light. Any one of the three men in the control room could have explained the physics behind such a feat that had been considered impossible in the distant past, but all three of them had different things on their mind. In Stefan's case, the ability to forget the smell of incinerated poop and allow himself to cut loose for a few minutes. Certainly someone had to on this floating crate.

"Alright," Gavin announced, having set up the screen that was set to record them. "We'll do this one at a time."

"Any stage plan?" Dennis asked sarcastically. "Or are we free to improvise?"

"As long as you don't say any dirty words, go for it."

Not to be outdone, Stefan wanted to point out that swearing was an integral part of life on the TUB and that telling them not to was almost as bad as telling them to stop breathing. Yet he held back. It would have been a good call, but the recording had started and Sally didn't have to be aware of even the concept of dirty words.

"Hey kiddo," smiled Gavin as he waved at the recorder. "I know it's been a little while since I've sent a transmission to you and mummy." He let out a sigh. "It's been the same old thing here…working hard with the guys, looking at the stars…you wake up, eat breakfast, eat subsistence bacta, calibrate instruments…you can imagine how much _fun _it must be."

_And some parents want their children to follow in their footsteps…_Stefan reflected, allowing a smirk to come to his features at Gavin's simple honesty. The man didn't have a deceptive bone in his body and even if he wanted to make his work sound glamorous to his daughter, he probably would have failed. Hopefully come Sally's generation the galaxy would have opened up further, perhaps even featuring planets that weren't just lifeless rocks waiting to be mined or terraformed.

"And next, I'll survey deep space for ten hours," Gavin continued, reminding his colleagues indirectly that their shifts were far from over. "That's right-when your friends ask you what your daddy does you can tell them…he stares into space."

Gavin rolled his eyes at such words and Stefan couldn't blame him. Either this recording had to end, or Mr. Becker really had to drop the cynicism. Luckily, it was the latter option.

"We've had some good stuff lately though," the scientist continued, clearly enthused at such "stuff." "Like now, there's a supernova. Picture…the biggest fireworks show in the _universe_…and we can see them through our porthole. I'm going to record it for you so you can see it for yourself."

And the stingy bastards who paid their salary, but hey, beggars couldn't be choosers.

"But first…Stefan and Dennis, they want to say high too."

_Score!_

Gavin gestured to the TUB's youngest member and he didn't object, quickly stepping into the frame. He didn't really have a speech planned, but he knew what he'd start with. Which, as he saw to his amusement, was more than Dennis did, currently staring at their manifest scanner.

"Sally!" the scientist exclaimed, as if the child was receiving this in real-time. "The song you sent, we listen to it _all the time_."

Stefan recited the words…twice. No doubt Sally knew them better than all three crewmen put together, but damnit, he couldn't get the song out of his head.

"I've…pretty much been fixing up computer messes caused by your dad or Dennis," the young man continued, deciding that Sally didn't need to know every messy detail of what he'd done today. But you should know that your dad's a brilliant scientist and a great friend…he made me say that," Stefan concluded, doing a fake whisper. A conclusion that he decided was best not continued like a crappy sequel from Titan Station.

"I think uncle Dennis wants to say high…so, bye."

Stefan cut off, signaling to the middle-child of the trio that it was his turn. The timing of it couldn't have been worse…or better, depending on whose point of view was being referred to. Dennis had been in the midst of something and had to give orders while moving into the recorder's field of vision.

"Hey Stefan, I need you to reboot the ship's manifest scanner, I think the solar flare jammed it."

Stefan got to work as Dennis talked to Sally about a navigator and in a poor imitation of a scientist's voice, how they worked on "very important experiments." The impression was bad enough, but "important experiments?" They were about as worthwhile as the manifest scanner-seriously, why would they be interested in any other starship this far out? Still, at least Dennis himself admitted that no-one liked the joke. They didn't need reminding as to how monotonous their lives could be. Regardless, Stefan finished the reboot just as Gavin came back on to wrap things up.

"Alright sweetie," Sally's father said, giving a wave to the recorder. "Well, I love you. Tell mummy I love her too. I'll…be back home before you know it."

_And that's a wrap._

Or not. Because while the recording could have ended there, _should _have ended there, it didn't. Gavin was clearly ready to, but something caught his attention. Something that caught all three men's attention. Something that none of them had ever heard before, yet knew what it was thanks to training that until this moment, had seemed academic. Something that sounded in regular individuals, like a moan through the belly of the beast.

"Wait…" Gavin said. "Is that…a distress beacon?"

Stefan didn't answer. No-one did. Not even as Gavin ran over to the SPOT, knocking over the recorder as he did so.

A distress beacon…

Out here, in the depths of space never touched by humanity, the TUB was picking up a _distress beacon_…


	3. Unanticipated Contact

**Dead Space: Thirteen**

**Chapter 3: Unanticipated Contact**

_Three happy spacemen, three happy spacemen…_

_Shut up!_

Dennis had nothing against Sally, or her card. In fact, he quite liked both. But due to the message they'd sent Gavin's daughter, and his shot in the dark as to how best entertain an four year old, the song of said four year old's card had got stuck in his head. And now, with all three TUB members huddled around the SPOT, that was the last thing he needed. Out here, in the dead of space, a distress beacon had been detected. And as per the dictates of interstellar protocol and general human decency, it was their job to find out who had sent it…even if Stefan, giddy with anticipation, was the one doing the operating.

_Well, if we turn up too late, at least it won't be on my head…_

"Audio log activated," Stefan announced, doing such a thing as procedure dictated. "I…um…"

"Hang on guys, I'll look up the procedure…" Dennis murmured, using one of the adjacent terminals. "Ah, here it is."

"Forget the manual, just locate the damn thing!"

"Beacons, beacons…" Dennis mused, ignoring Stefan's outburst, while wondering why Gavin wasn't keeping him in line or even giving orders for that matter. Not that the TUB had a chain of command or anything like that, but Gavin was at least the senior scientist of the trio.

"Gavin, can you get the flight plan and manifest?" Stefan asked, forcing the issue that Dennis had been pondering.

"It's coming through now…" Gavin answered, looking at a third terminal and not taking charge of the situation as Dennis had anticipated. "_Ishimura_, planet-cracker first class…here it is."

_The _Ishimura? _Did he just say the _Ishimura_?_

It was a rhetorical question, though it was the type of question that needed to be asked. Dennis was a scientist of the stars, not how humanity was able to reach them. Yet even so, he'd heard of the USG _Ishimura_. Practically everyone who'd even travelled in space had. The flagship of the Concordance Extraction Corporation, it was the first _Planet Cracker_-class starship of its size to utilize the ShockPoint drive for large scale commercial and deep space exploration. The ship was due to be retired next year, but given its long and illustrious sixty-two year history, Dennis supposed the old girl deserved it.

_The declared savior of humanity in regards to resource extraction. And somehow ,a ship with a crew of more than a thousand has activated its distress beacon…_

"Okay, I've got the manifest," Gavin announced, shaking Dennis out of his reflection. "Sector Oasis four-niner mark two-seven-eight-zero-seven Meinhoff System."

"Scanning now…" Stefan announced, activating the TUB's array through the SPOT. As far as Dennis was concerned, he needn't have bothered. Meinhoff was well within the range of colonial space, and chances were that the naval branch of the Earth Defense Force would arrive well before they did, not to mention being far better equipped for such an incident. It seemed that this distress beacon was just a-…

"It's not there. You sure that's the right flight area?"

_What the…?_

Dennis stared at Stefan, Stefan stared at Gavin, and Gavin stared right back. All in all, Dennis couldn't blame them. People lied, but machines didn't. So if the _Ishimura _was in the Meinhoff System, as its manifest declared, why wasn't it being picked up?

"Gavin? Did you-…"

"Of course I'm sure," Doctor Becker snapped back at the youngest member of the crew. "Scan it again.

Stefan did so, though as Dennis predicted, it was to no avail. The ship's scanner was only picking up three things in Meinhoff, and they were nip, nadda and zilch.

"I'm telling you, there's nothing there," said Stefan, turning back to face Gavin. "No ship activity detected in that entire sector."

A silence fell over the TUB, a silence that Dennis knew would have to be filled at some point. The question that was on his mind, and he knew everyone else's, was what to do? The _Ishimura _was either in the Meinhoff System and wasn't being picked up, was _not _in the Meinhoff System due to whatever reason or their array was glitchy. Dennis personally suspected the second reason, that the ship was either en route or departing from the star system. Yet there was no activity in the entire sector…and even then, that didn't answer the question as to why the starship had activated its distress beacon at all.

_And maybe that's the answer…_

"Alright…" Dennis announced finally. "Trace the beacon."

"That could take hours," Gavin snapped back. "How-…"

"Yeah, like we've got better things to do with our time," Stefan interrupted, clearly warming to the idea. "Let's get started."

Gavin made a move to stop Stefan, but he'd already ran the trace. Withdrawing, clearly uneasy, all Dennis could do was wonder why. What had made Gavin so uneasy? Granted, he wasn't feeling too good himself, what with distress beacons and ghost ships, but even so, he could appreciate that this was a break from the norm.

"Alright…" said the eldest scientist eventually. "The back-trace has been set, so we may as well follow through with it?"

"And in the meantime?" Dennis asked.

"Gavin shrugged. "Maybe we should call Control while it's running. I mean-…"

"Wait…"

Gavin stopped talking.

"Wait…what…what?"

Four words from Stefan, three of them being repeated, and the entire room had fallen silent. Stefan was staring at the SPOT, apparently speechless. Dennis leant forward, to see what had caused his tongue to be tied, what had caused such paralysis…

"…it's traced already."

Humanity had achieved space-flight in the 20th century, and since then, communication and transport through the dark void of the stars had advanced substantially. But no device in the galaxy should have been able to trace a distress beacon launched from so far away so quickly and if it did exist, it certainly wasn't installed on this rustbucket. So why on Earth had it been traced within minutes of its signal?

"That's impossible," Gavin declared in response to Dennis's statement and summing up the latter scientist's thoughts exactly. "It would have to be right in our backyard to come back that fast."

"Then that's where it must be…" Doctor Fujitsu murmured, turning to face his elder colleague. "It's the only explanation."

Gavin didn't say anything. After all, the explanation made sense…but what was the explanation behind the explanation? If the _Ishimura _was meant to be in the Meinhoff System, why was it out here on the edge of the Aegis Starcluster?

It was Stefan who voiced such a question.

"What the hell is a planet cracker doing all the way out here?" He stared at the SPOT, awaiting the results of the trace. "What the…it's actually in the Aegis Cluster."

"No way," Dennis exclaimed, unable to believe that the _Ishimura _was actually _in _the starcluster. "Check it again."

"I just did," Stefan snapped back. "It's in the Aegis Starcluster, specifically the Aegis System…probably orbiting or near its seventh planet based on its location and Boen's Law."

Dennis did 'go figure.' And recalling what little he knew about the Aegis System, he didn't like the results.

"But…the Aegis System is prohibited space…" the scientist said slowly. "No ship to enter it under any circumstances, as declared two-centuries…Gavin? Gav? Hey man, it looks like you've seen a ghost…"

Gavin remained silent, yet his voice did all the talking for him. It was incredible really, the change that had taken place. Minutes ago, he'd been doing a vid-log for his daughter, filled with the energy that only a father could possess. But now though…his eyes unfocussed, his face drained of colour…he was as empty of thought as space was of anything but dark matter.

"Man, this is exciting!" Stefan exclaimed, clasping his hands together and completely unaware of his elder's paralysis.

"Exciting?" Dennis asked incredulously. "If we're right, then the _Ishimura_'s breaking about twenty inter-space laws. Federal, local, military…"

"Huh? How do you know that?"

"Because I'm the navigator. A navigator of a ship that operates on the fringes of colonial space. And the one thing that's always remained the same is that under no circumstances are we to approach the Aegis System. I don't know why it's prohibited…probably too hazardous or something. But if the _Ishimura_'s entered it…"

It was almost a question, a hope that Stefan was wrong, that the flagship of the CEC wasn't in the Aegis System, that a FUBAR of inter-space law hadn't been sown. If he had any similar hopes, Stefan didn't show them. If anything, the prospect of entering a prohibited star system seemed to appeal to him.

"Okay, the check's confirmed…" the youngster declared happily. "The seventh planet, Aegis Seven…our baby's in orbit." He let out a laugh that made Dennis cringe. "The frigging _Ishimura _is orbitingAegis Seven." He let out a sigh, leaning back in his chair like a schoolboy who'd just aced a test. Too bad the test wasn't one of law, allowing Stefan to understand just how serious the situation was.

"Gavin, try hailing them or something," said the young man.

There was no answer.

"Um…Gavin?"

"Huh? Oh…um…yeah…"

It was said that actions spoke louder than words, and looking at Gavin now, even more pale and anxious, Dennis could see it was true. He'd spoken, however forced the words were, yet just stood there, doing nothing. As if fear had rooted him to the spot.

_Something's wrong…something's _really _wrong…_

"Gavin, you know the drill," Stefan said, a bit more forcefully than before. "Get your comms on. Hail the ship and…Gavin? Gavin, where are you going? Hail the _Ishimura_."

"…I have to go…"

Both of the younger scientist's stared, dumbfounded, watching as their unofficial commander walked slowly and methodically to the control room's ladder, climbing it even more slowly and even more methodically. Dennis found himself able to speak. Right now, at the moment where the TUB needed Gavin the most, he was bailing on them. Abandoning them. Out of fear? Out of caution? Or was it something else?

_Something's going on…_Dennis reflected ominously, reflecting on the _Ishimura_, Aegis VII and Gavin's departure. _Something is _definitely _going on…_

_

* * *

_

"Well…that was random…"

"Random? He just walked out and-…"

Stefan drowned Dennis out. He wasn't too interested in what Gavin did, or what Dennis had to say about it. True, it was puzzling, but that was kind of like analyzing a white dwarf when you could be analyzing a supernova instead. Or, in this case, the USG _Ishimura_, and its unexplained position of being in the Aegis System. It was a mystery, and as interesting as interstellar phenomena could be, Doctor Wily was far more interested in the CEC's pride and joy right now. And to that end, he slid his chair away from the SPOT to another terminal, ready to spin up the ShockPoint drive.

"Something's eating at him Stefan…did you see how pale he looked?"

Stefan sighed. Evidently Dennis wasn't going to be any help in this matter.

"Dennis, lay off Gavin," Stefan murmured, going through the procedures that would activate the most technologically sophisticated mechanism humanity had ever developed. "Planet crackers, forbidden systems…not everyone can take it."

"And Gavin can't? Come on Stefan, you know him better than that. Remember when the TUB got hit by a meteor last year and…wait, what are you doing?"

"Um…getting ready to take us to the Aegis System." Stefan turned away from the terminal and gazed at Dennis. The man looked as agitated as Gavin had been, though it was much more pronounced and the causes, however unfounded they were, could at least be identified.

"I don't think we should head to the Aegis System yet…" Dennis murmured. "I mean…it's forbidden, and-…"

"Dennis, they just launched a _distress beacon_. What else do you need? A white flag? A SOS? Some damsel in distress so you can lose your virginity?"

"What I need, Stefan…what _we _need…is something to go on. They've launched a distress beacon. Why? What if we get into the same mess they have?"

"And what if we're the only ones who can help them out of that mess?"

Dennis fell silent, clearly locked in indecision. Sighing, Stefan turned back to the terminal. He could understand his friend's caution, even if he didn't agree with it. Yes, they had no idea what the _Ishimura_'s status was, but the fact remained that as far as they knew, the ship required aid. And out here in the Aegis Starcluster, they were likely the only individuals who could give it in the immediate sense. And while Stefan hadn't studied regulations pertaining to search and rescue that thoroughly, he was pretty sure that common space law dictated that the TUB at least investigated the ship's condition. And as he let out a sigh, it seemed that Dennis realized this as well.

"Alright…" sighed the elder scientist eventually. "Spin up the drive, but keep trying to hail them. I'll work out a navigation plan after I talk to Gavin."

"Gavin? What does he have to do with navigation?"

"Nothing…maybe…but…"

Dennis trailed off…just like Gavin. Heck, as he walked across the room, as he climbed the ladder out of it, it was practically déjà vu.

_Deep space man…does things to ya…_

Well, it wasn't going to affect him. All that mattered was the _Ishimura_ and solving a space mystery.

Nothing else mattered at all…

* * *

_Oh my God...it's actually happened…Aegis VII…breached…contact…friends…_

Gavin Becker was in a daze mentally and as he bumped into the door of his quarters before opening it, he was in a daze physically as well. So much of a daze that he even forgot to close it, going straight to a secondary recorder. Only it wasn't a recorder, but a communications device, far more advanced than the one he'd used to record that video for Sally. A device he would have loved to use for such a thing, but knew that was an impossibility. There were only a select few individuals this device could communicate with, and he didn't want his daughter exposed to any of them.

_Or Stefan and Dennis…_

Gavin shook it off. He didn't want to think about his friends, nor his betrayal of their trust. All he wanted to do was to do his duty and return to the side of his double life that he enjoyed.

_If I can get back to enjoying it…_

That could be quite complicated, given the implications of a starship not only being in the Aegis System, but said starship being the _Ishimura _of all vessels. Any incident on such a renowned vessel would echo well beyond the CEC, and given their proximity to Aegis VII…Gavin didn't know the full details and as his superiors reminded him, that was for the best. Dennis had been right in a sense about the system having a hazard, but as far as the elder scientist knew, the hazard was restricted only to the system's seventh planet. Some botched experiment two centuries ago, leading EarthGov to declare the system off-limits and maintain the ban even now. What could prompt such extreme measures Gavin didn't know, and all in all, didn't want to know either.

_But some people do. And God help me, I have to contact them…_

Controlling his breathing, the device feeling like dry ice, Gavin began typing. He doubted there really was a God, or Markers, or any other kind of bullshit the Church of Unitology spewed out. But if any of those things did exist…he hoped he might be granted some mercy. Certainly his contact wouldn't be of such a mind, considering that his nearest contact was Chan Nicor of all people, currently stationed on the USM _Valor_. A contact whose bald head, sharp eyes and soulless glare filled the communicator's screen as soon as contact was made.

"Who the hell is that? This is a restricted channel." the man demanded, not lifting his glare for an instant. Clearing his throat, Gavin began to converse in the only way men like Codename Cerberus knew how to…

"This is Agent Gavin Becker, codename Early Bird. Aegis Seven has been breached…"


	4. Bad Deeds

**Dead Space: Thirteen**

**Chapter 4: Bad Deeds**

_Three happy spacemen, three happy spacemen…_

Gavin Becker, husband, father, scientist and secret agent for the Special Operations branch of the Earth Defense Force embraced the tune and words of his daughter's song. True, they were repetitive, and yes, they were simple, but that was why he loved them. Why he loved her. And above all, why he was reciting them in his head as he looked into the cold, soulless visage of Agent Chan Nicor, his main EDF SO contact. Officially a sergeant stationed on the destroyer _Valor_, and unofficially a man who could easily transcend all conventional notions of rank…including Gavin's. And given the glare on the man's features, his shaved head more bereft of hair than even the most dedicated marine reflecting Gavin's unease, it was clear the feeling was mutual.

"Come again, Becker?" the agent asked, the use of the scientist's surname sounding alien in light of a ship where forenames were used left right and centre. "You said that Aegis Seven has been breached?"

"Yes sir."

"…what's the ship ID?"

"It's…it's the _Ishimura_…"

"Come again, Agent Becker?"

Gavin took a quick breath to compose himself, only slightly succeeding given the shaking of his hands and the device held in them. Nicor was light years away, but for all intents and purposes, he might as well have been standing in his quarters.

"It's the _Ishimura_…" the scientist/agent managed to stutter out. "CEC tags on the manifest readout."

"When did it arrive?"

"I don't know sir. They've recently activated their distress beacon."

"I haven't received a beacon report."

A bead of sweat trickled down Gavin's forehead, but he didn't dare brush it off given that Nicor would see. The man always had this effect on him, even after the years he'd intermittently been in contact with the EDF, filing non-eventful reports of his time out here in deep space. Reports that only the military would see, not the scientific minds he knew that he truly belonged to deep down. And right now, Nicor's effect of intimidation was making him doubt his own report.

"I…I don't know exactly when the _Ishimura _launched their beacon…" Gavin managed to say. "But we only got it three minutes ago. Based on its point of origin, it shouldn't reach Earth for another thirteen minutes."

"Thirteen minutes…" Nicor mused, more talking to himself rather than his fellow agent. "Enough time to isolate the signal for the chief of staff…" He looked back up at Becker. "Becker…you and I are the only parties with this information at this point in time, correct?"

Gavin froze…both physically and mentally. He'd hoped…nay, _prayed _that this wouldn't be brought up, that all he had to do was report what he knew and then go about his business. But no deity or sacred rock had helped him, and now that Nicor had asked the question, nothing _could _help him bar an ability to lie. And meeting the agent's cold, unfeeling gaze, Gavin knew that was an impossibility…at least as far as getting Nicor to believe him.

"No sir…" Gavin admitted. "The crew…have this information… as well."

"I see," said Nicor, clearly knowing what to do without giving it a second thought. "Alright Agent Becker…execute eventuality one-seventeen. We'll send a pickup for you."

Gavin's heart skipped a beat. 117…no…he couldn't…wouldn't…

"Sir…is that really necessary?" the scientist stammered.

Nicor sighed, his former disdain now replaced with what bordered on outright disgust. "May I remind you, _Agent _Becker, that you were given a mission to carry out. Just like the twelve agents in the two-hundred years before you. Now do…your…_job_."

"But nothing happened while they were here!" Gavin exclaimed, bordering on hysteria, the thought of reducing three happy spacemen to one unhappy one making his blood as cold as the vacuum of space. "Please! This isn't necessary!"

Nicor remained silent. True, his disdainful gaze remained the same, but for once, he seemed to be out of control, as if he hadn't expected Early Bird to show such defiance. At least, Gavin hoped that was the case. Nicor was a heartless bastard, but even so, he was still a human being with at least _some _morality. There weren't 116 eventualities before 117, but there were enough to ensure that…that…that he didn't have to do something that would cost him his soul. Maybe…maybe it would be alright…

"We pay you well, Agent Becker…" sneered Nicor eventually. "You knew the risks when you accepted EarthGov's offer to report to them in addition to your scientific colleagues, and you accepted them. Accepted them and got enough money to take your family on a nice trip to Shalanx III."

"You…know…?"

"Yes, Becker, I do. I know as much about you as your _family_. A family I'm sure, you wouldn't want to put in harm's way."

"You…wouldn't…"

"I do what is necessary to get the job done. As should you, _agent_. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir…" Gavin whispered. "Perfectly clear…"

"Good. Cerberus, out."

And with that, the transmission ended. As did Gavin's sense of control.

Eventuality 117…termination of all personnel by any means necessary. The TUB would pass into the hands of the EDF and whatever story suited EarthGov best would be cocked up to explain the deaths of doctors Stefan Wily and Dennis Fujitsu, their colleague Gavin Becker explaining his escape by uttering whatever his superiors wanted him to. The perfect murder…

_Murderer…is that what you are Gavin?_

At first, he told himself no. He wasn't. He wouldn't. He couldn't ever look his friends in the eye again, but at least they wouldn't stare at him with glassy, dead ones. He couldn't, he wouldn't, he-…

_Geenee…Sally…_

His family…his family was everything. His hopes, his dreams, his love…He'd fight for them…die for them…even kill for them…he'd accepted the offer to have the money necessary to make their lives better…and he would ensure their lives remained as such. To ensure that they still had lives to live…

Even if it meant murder to save their lives…

Even if it meant killing Stefan…

Even if it meant killing Dennis…

Dennis, who was standing in the doorway of his quarters…having heard…and seen…everything…

* * *

"Gavin…you fucked up son of a bitch…"

"Dennis, please, it isn't what it looks-…"

"Of course it is! You fucking piece of shit, what the hell have you brought down on us?"

This, Dennis knew as he stared at his 'friend,' was genuine hatred. True, there'd been many people he'd met and disliked over the course of his life. With some of them, the thought of them falling off a cliff helped him sleep at night. But not until now, did he understand that even such thoughts were based on dislike and general antagonism. This…right here, right now, as he stared down a man he'd known…correction, _thought _he'd known for years, willing to turn his back on his supposed friends with barely a second thought…Gavin Becker was fully deserving of his hatred. A hatred that had become so intense, Dennis couldn't help but vent it right back at its source. His words were steam, his mind the pistons.

"All these years, all the science, all the same shit day after day in dead space…" Dennis began, clenching his fists as his hands shook in anger, barely able to resist not strangling the wretched excuse for a human being before him. "Low pay, long hours…and all this time you've been working two jobs? Two _lives_? Is that how you got the money Gavin? A nice little holiday on Shalanx III, paid with what you knew could be blood money?"

Dennis wanted Gavin to say something…anything…something to give him an excuse to break the man's jaw so that he could never utter any lies again. All these years, serving with Doctor Becker…and every word had been bullshit.

"Strong and silent?" Dennis sneered, wanting that bullshit to become an excuse. "Just like the EDF, I take it? The apple never falls far from the tree…"

"Dennis…it's not what you think…"

Dennis laughed. Right here, right now, confronted with black ops and treacherous SOBs, he actually _laughed_.

"Not what you think?" the only real scientist in the room whispered. "What's there to think about? You're an EDF agent, you've been stationed on this ship all this time, knowing that you might have to-…"

"Dennis, I didn't want-…"

"No, of course you didn't! All you wanted was to be paid for your double agent role! All you wanted was to take the money while leaving us out to dry! All you wanted was to get everything for nothing! Well guess what Gav? That doesn't work! Not forever! And certainly not now!"

"Dennis…my family…"

Dennis opened his mouth, then closed it. Sally and Geenee…did they know what Gavin had done all these years? Or were they in the dark? For the first time in this confrontation, an unknown factor had been brought into the equation. And no amount of calculus could solve it…not yet at least.

"Dennis, you heard Nicor…" Gavin began. "What they'll do to my wife and daughter if I don't co-operate…I had to do it. From the start. For them…"

Dennis felt the anger fading slightly. Whatever Gavin was…or wasn't…he was still a family man. The man on the other end had indeed threatened harm to his family…but was that an empty threat or not? And had the threat been made before? Had Gavin been forced into working for the EDF?

_Or is he playing me for a fool?_

"Please Dennis…I have my orders…but I don't have to follow them…"

The younger scientist sighed. He lowered his hands and unclenched his fists, deep in thought. What to do? Trust Gavin? And if so, do what? It was a pressing question…so pressing that he didn't notice Gavin walking up to him…didn't notice him kneeling down to tie-up his shoe-lace…didn't notice him rest the communicator on the floor…didn't notice him withdraw a combat knife from the inside of his boot…

"I'm sorry Dennis…"

It was at this point that Dennis Fujitsu noticed the knife being brought up to his right leg.

"Son of a…!"

Dennis fell back, the knife slashing open his trousers and drawing blood, but luckily not doing enough damage to slow him down.

"Dennis, I'm sorry…" Gavin whispered, holding the knife up like something out of a slasher holo and speaking…and gazing…as if he were a man possessed. "There's no other way…"

As far as Gavin was concerned, there was. And as his breathing increased, as his eyes widened, as a formally dormant survival instinct kicked in, he did the only thing he could…

Run.

Run like hell.

* * *

"Echo…echo…echo…"

Sometimes, you just had to provide the sound effects yourself. Effects that a ship like the TUB was too small to provide, or effects that the sounds of larger ships drowned out in their symphony of propulsion, gravity manipulation and a dozen other noisy functions. And in this case, effects that made Stefan grin like a child and serve as a means to an end in regards to finding Dennis and Gavin.

"Echo..echo…ech…aw, screw it."

It was said that being out in deep space made you crazy. Apparently the truth of the matter was that it made you tell extremely poor jokes.

All in all, finding the two elder scientists was a bit moot. Stefan had tried hailing the _Ishimura _for a good five-plus minutes and got no response. So, with the ShockPoint drive spun up, and Dennis setting a course through navigation, all that was left to do was find him and Gavin…after they'd talked about the latter's strange departure. A departure that as he walked through the corridors of the TUB, was nowhere to be found. Not even in his own quarters.

"Huh…this place is as empty as…"

Stefan trailed off, saving him from a bad simile. Gavin's quarters were empty…yet why were the lights on? Had he come in, and forgot to turn them off? Was he so out of it that he couldn't even say "lights out" as per voice activation? And...what was that on the floor?

_Blood…I think…_

There wasn't much, just a few drops in a random pattern, as if Gavin had cut himself. That would explain the sudden departure at least. Sudden enough to also leave a recorder on the floor.

_Wait…didn't he leave it in the control room?_

Frowning, Stefan picked up the device. If Gavin had a second recorder…well, that didn't really mean anything in itself. What did mean something though, were the words "transmission sent" on the screen. Was this why he came up, to finish his transmission to Sally and Geenee? Certainly he might have been eager to finish it, but wouldn't it have been better to continue on from the original recorder? Or did he need privacy?

_Hmm…first the _Ishimura_, now a mystery on this ship…this stuff gets better all the time._

Stefan knew he should leave and continue his search for his fellows. Yet curiosity compelled him to stay. And since he wasn't a feline, he supposed he could endure whatever wrath Gavin might possess for looking into his private affairs.

Affairs that, as Stefan hit the "replay" button, were instantly revealed…

* * *

People with way too much time on their lands sometimes philosophized. Some of those people founded cuckoo religions that preached bullshit about Markers, and unity and other religious mumbo jumbo that was indistinguishable from all the other religious mumbo jumbo that had preeceeded it. Others liked to philosophize about more concrete concepts, such as the human mind. Among these concepts was that in this galaxy of faster than light travel, terraforming and cracking open planets to feed a resource-hungry Earth, humanity had lost some of its base instincts. Those of the hunter, the type that had allowed them to survive on their homeworld when most of the challenges facing them were other animals rather than pollution, food shortages and everything else a vengeful Mother Nature threw at her disobedient children. Instincts that in the case of Gavin Becker, were not absent at all.

The desire to protect one's family…associated genes in a Darwinian sense. And as per the game of survival of the fittest, anything that threatened an organism's brood had to be dealt with. Even if the threat was one of your closest friends. Even if you had to chase him through a starship, clutching a blade in your hand that had already drawn blood. Gavin Becker was the hunter…and Dennis Fujitsu was the prey…

"Fuck! **Fuck!**"

The target (and that was all he was now) was distressed, stumbling through the corridors like the wounded animal he…no, _it _was. Gavin had no such problem however-training, instinct and outright fear served him well. Not his conscience or morality of course, but for the most base of instincts…his instincts served him, and he served them. A balance of the essence of a human predator.

"Dennis…I'm sorry…" the scientist whispered, meeting Dennis's brief gaze as he fled from the inevitable. "It has to be done…"

"No! No it doesn't! It…"

The target trailed off. Whether by intention or coincidence, his flight had taken him to the ladder that led to the control room. Stefan must have gone down the long way to…wherever he'd gone, given his absence and that neither of them had seen him. Either way, Dennis was alone, and trapped between a rock and a hard place. Or, more specifically, a knife on one hand and a short drop followed by a sudden stop on the other. Either way, as he slowly turned around to face Gavin, currently walking towards him as slowly and deliberately as Death himself, it was a choice he didn't have long to make.

_Sally…Geenee…I'm sorry…_Gavin reflected, knowing that Dennis would never accept his apologies. _Please…understand…_

Doctor Becker shook it off. Family, friends…he had a job to do. Like something out of Shakespeare, maybe _Othello_…fated to kill the one most faithful to him…

Or not. Unlike Othello, he was fully aware of how despicable he'd become. Despicable to the extent that he could not…would not…stop himself.

Dennis didn't say anything as Gavin neared him, instead meeting the elder man's glazed eyes with quiet defiance. Maybe he didn't have anything to say. Maybe he wanted to catch him off-guard, swinging a punch as his former friend approached. Either way, it didn't matter. Dennis had the advantage of youth, but that couldn't match Gavin's training, however brief it had been Grabbing Dennis's arm with one hand, the SO agent kicked the younger man down through the hole.

"Argh!"

Dennis, lying there dazed. It was all the time Gavin needed, to jump down and land as agilely as Sally did off a swing. All the time he needed to grab Dennis by the neck and shove him into a chair. All the time he needed to shove the combat knife repeatedly into the scientist's chest.

"I'm sorry…" Gavin whispered as Dennis spasmed under the repeated thrusts, blood flowing out of his chest and mouth as only a man drowning in despair and death could. Death from his friend, despair from that fact.

"I'm so sorry…please, understand…"

And before Gavin knew it, before he could even see the blood on his hands that no amount of water would remove, it was over. Dennis…lying there in the chair, dead. A monument to his sins…of human nature…of how much hate a man could possess for the sake of love.

And the source of Stefan Wily's horror, a gasp reverberating throughout the control room as a recorder fell on the floor from an open hand, unable to grasp it.

Stefan Wily…standing at the top of the ladder, having dropped the recorder. Stefan Wily…having seen everything…


	5. Primary Objective

**Dead Space: Thirteen**

**Chapter 5: Primary Objective**

"Sir, we'll be ready to shockpoint to the Aegis System in about thirty minutes."

"Good job ensign. Alert me again when the drive's charged."

Chan Nicor remained silent, briefly catching Commander F. Cadigan's eye as the man walked away from Ensign Thorn. No words were exchanged, nor motions, but the two understood each other. Officially, Nicor was a sergeant, assigned to whatever task Cadigan assigned him to-in this case, bridge security. Unofficially, he was an agent who had every right to order the USM _Valor _into a star if he so desired. And both he and Cadigan were the only men on the ship who knew it.

_Both of us know it…but I know it better…_

"Sergeant…" the captain murmured, walking off the bridge to do…whatever drones did before carrying out an important mission. The analogy wasn't perfect of course-there wasn't anything that separated insect drones from the queen biologically, but Cadigan resided in such an area. Above the drones of his ship, but still answering to the queen-or queens, all things considered. And as much as the man might have despised it, it was Nicor's job to really whatever the orders of the queens were. And as the agent noted to his satisfaction, Cadigan was following them.

_So far at least…_

There would be no margin for error. In less than ten minutes, the chief of staff and whatever branch of the EDF he'd worked through, had isolated the _Ishimura_'s distress signal, ensuring that no-one in the Sol System would receive it bar those who were entitled to know. Obviously some explanation would have to be given as to the starship's plight, but Nicor knew that wasn't his problem. Not long after isolating the distress signal, he'd received a message from the chiefs of staff himself. One that he'd handed to Cadigan with the unspoken statement that "I outrank you now. Deal with it." A statement that Nicor went over in his head…

**Orders (text)**

**Eyes only-Priority Black**

**From: Chief of Staff, Earth Defense Force**

**Attn: Commander Cadigan, F.**

**Operation White Light**

**Theater: Aegis System, planet pending**

**Objective: Deep cleanse**

**CEC vessel USG **_**Ishimura **_**in breach of government order. They are believed to have recovered Marker 3A. Special Ops has confirmed the system but has been unable to provide the planet location. Special Ops advises caution. If Marker 3A has been recovered, infection by a lethal organism is a credible threat. Shockpoint to Aegis System, move to position out of local scope range and await signal from **_**Ishimura **_**to confirm location.**

Nicor grimaced as the orders ran through his hairless head. He understood the orders had to be made up on the spot, with decisions pending to those orders made in mere moments, but he couldn't agree with all of it. In regards to the text itself, he had indeed recommended caution, but as for the rest…firstly, it was very much a given that the CEC's pride and joy was in orbit around Aegis VII. Playing dumb was all well and good, but the chief had mentioned a _Marker _of all things and the possibility of a lethal organism. Hell, while he was at it, why not state outright that the organisms in question were called necromorphs, that Marker 3A was but one of many and that two-hundred years ago, Marker 3A had created the necromorphs in the first place? If Nicor had his way, he'd tell the captain nothing, order the ship blown apart from afar and find the Marker amongst the rubble, relying on its resilient structure to survive man-made attacks.

_Or we could just wait…_

Or not. Nicor knew a lot more than what Cadigan did, and not just the nature of the threat they faced. A CEC had dispatched its own rescue team in light of the _Ishimura_'s communications blackout and Special Operations had inserted one of its own into the team, to retrieve the Marker. For all he knew, the Marker was already off the ship. But then again, Nicor knew more than most people did and appreciated that the chances of successfully completing such a mission were about as empty as space itself and if it _had _been completed by now, there would have been an effort to contact the powers that be. Such an agent hadn't done so, and was likely undead or slightly less likely, dead in the normal sense.

_Shame it wasn't Becker…_

Becker…god, the man was infuriating. No doubt the chief of staff thought the same, why he'd reserved judgment on the _Ishimura_'s location despite Early Bird's assessment. Men like Becker were leaches, as far as Nicor were concerned. Cushy jobs, great pay…yet when the time came to act, they were utterly useless. Killing your own was against human nature, but Becker had had years to prepare for such an eventuality. An eventuality he should have realized could have indeed arisen, even if two-hundred years of quarantine had yet to be breached. Heck, given Becker's incompetence, chances were that Eventuality 117 had been reversed. That Becker had been killed…that the crew knew how far the EDF's third hand stretched…

_Screw it._

Cadigan was accounted for. Becker wasn't. And as he made his way to his quarters, to get to his communicator, Chan Nicor was going to make sure that Becker accounted for his bleeding heart…or he'd make the man bleed himself…

* * *

"You…you killed Dennis…"

Even saying the words, even after seeing the deed, Stefan could not, would not, believe what had reached his eyes and what had come out of his mouth. Even if it went against his nature-he was a scientist. His role was to observe, to evaluate and to draw conclusions. But this…he'd observed what Gavin had done, what had happened to Dennis…but he couldn't move beyond that. It…just didn't make sense.

"Stefan, please…" Gavin whispered, beginning to move slowly towards the base of the ladder. "I can explain…"

"No Gavin, you can't! You just can't!"

Silence fell over the room as the two men faced each other. Gavin, a knife in his hands, his eyes narrowed-the butcher. Stefan, his eyes wide, his breathing labored, the lamb staring down at the wolf. The…

_No…not a wolf. A human. Only people commit deeds like this…_

"Stefan…" Gavin continued, still edging closer to the ladder. "It's not what you think. I…"

"Of course it's what I think!" Stefan yelled, clenching his fists as survival instinct prevented him from jumping down and using them against the monster below. "I saw your transmission! I know who you are! You…you were an agent? You were sent…to kill us?"

Stefan's elder remained silent, his gaze briefly breaking with Doctor Wily's as he faced the floor, slumped like a defeated man. Stefan kept staring however…funny, how his statements, that he was asking whether Gavin was an EDF operative, as if hoping beyond hope that this was all a misunderstanding.

_But what's left to understand? Dennis is dead, Gavin's the reason why…and I'm next…_

"You saw the transmission…" Gavin whispered, still facing the floor, as cold and metallic as his heart and soul. "You know what's at stake…my family…I have to put them first…"

"Oh sure, of course…" Stefan snarled. "Never mind that your two best friends could _die _because of your _love_. I'm sure Sally would be so _proud _of what _daddy _has done for her."

"Shut up, Stefan…"

"And Geenee of course. Coming home from a hard day's work…a _killer _day for you, what with the murders and all…"

"Don't make this harder than this has to be Stefan…"

"Dennis was your friend!" Stefan yelled, the…_hatred _for this man exploding out of him like the gamma rays of a supernova, like the blood that flowed freely from Dennis's body. "He was my friend! You…you were my friend…"

"I know…and I'm sorry…"

"Sorry…you're _sorry_?"

"Yes…and that's why I don't want to do this…but I have to…"

And then it happened.

Up to this point, Stefan had thought himself to be in control. It was a new feeling for the TUB's jokester, as new as the scale of _loathing _he felt for his colleague. So new, that he hadn't realized that he wasn't in control at all. Gavin had moved closer to the ladder all this time and Stefan had remained in place. As fast as his former friend might have been able to be, he would have been able to outpace him as he climbed up the ladder. But Agent Becker had no intention of climbing it. No…Early Bird was going to get the worm in an entirely different way. A method that involved throwing his knife into Stefan's leg.

"**Agh!"**

Letting out a yell of pain, Stefan instinctively leant forward to retrieve the blade…his second mistake. In doing so he'd leaned out over the ladder. In doing so, he'd become subject to gravity. And even gravity of 0.8gs meant that he toppled down, landing hard on the metal floor.

"Gavin…don't do it…please…you're my friend…"

Gavin helped him. He pulled the knife out. But as Stefan stumbled to his feet, even with one leg next to useless, it was clear that it was just a brief reprieve.

"I'm sorry…" Gavin whispered, taking the knife in his hand like a butcher about to get to work on a piece of meat. "I'm so sorry…"

_Oh God…help me…someone, help me!_

But there was no-one to help him. Not God, not a Marker, _no-one_. Certainly not the man who was once his closest friend, and now the Grim Reaper…

"Gavin, I…your family! Think of your family!"

It was a desperate ploy, and not that effective-after all, family was part of what was spurring Gavin to do this in the first place. But maybe…

"Gavin!" Stefan yelled, unable to control his breathing anymore than the tears running down his pale visage. What he could control however, albeit tentatively, was his motor functions. At least control them well enough to snatch a printed photo from one of the desks, showing Gavin with his family. A mirror darkly, as it was, the smiling man so unlike the agent of Death…

"This is your wife, Geenee!" Stefan wept. "Your daughter, Sally!"

He held it out, like a shield. To protect his heart with the power of heart itself. But was it enough? Certainly Gavin slowed down, his breathing labored, his conviction wavering as much as Stefan's courage. The tears flowed, mixing with the blood dripping off the knife. A knife that was raised, held in place above, like the weapon of an uncaring god about to strike down a lowly mortal.

_Oh please…someone…help me! Please, someone, anyone! Help me!_

The knife came down. It pierced the shield. And as Stefan's final cry tore through the starship, so too was the picture torn…impaled on Stefan's heart…bleeding…

And in that instant, more than one heart was torn in two…

* * *

Gavin left both the picture and knife where they were. He wouldn't need either of them anymore…

Taking two lives to save two more…some might call that a fair trade. Some might have said that he'd had no choice. But while the first statement was nebulous, Gavin Becker knew that the second was wrong. He'd had a choice…a choice presented to him all those years ago. A choice that he'd made, hoping that he never would have had to pay the price. But sooner or later, everyone had to pay the devil his due. His greatest trick was convincing mortals that he didn't exist and for too long, Gavin had believed it.

_Well, don't worry mister devil…I'll be seeing you soon enough. But first to deal with you one last time…_

Gavin slowly picked up the communicator that Stefan had dropped-the same communicator that he'd used to contact Nicor. And now, with the devil's work done, with Doctor Becker having become all that he despised, he contacted the devil one last time. He sighed, laying the device on one of the benches, not daring to glance at Stefan or Dennis. He didn't want to see their dead eyes staring back at him any more than the living eyes of his family that his knife had impaled. Had destroyed…by destroying himself. All that was left was to let the body follow the soul into oblivion…

"Becker!" Nicor barked, his malignant visage filling the screen. "About time you contacted me. You-…"

"It's done," Becker said simply. "That's all I have to say to you."

"Hardly, agent. I have the USM _Hunedoara _en route to pick you up. They can…Becker? Becker! Get back here!"

"Screw you Chan."

Gavin almost smiled. Telling Nicor to go fuck himself…as good an epitaph as he deserved. Maybe more than he deserved…

Gavin knew what had to be done. He couldn't face his family again…not now…not after what he'd done. He'd done everything in the name of love, but sometimes, that wasn't enough. Sometimes, one had to put love aside for the greater good. And he'd failed. He'd failed the day he'd entered into the EDF's service. Stefan and Dennis had paid the price for his mistake and he could not…would not be able to rectify that.

Someone, long ago, had said that it took more courage to suffer than to die. Right now, the tears rolling down his face yet failing to remove the blood, Gavin realized that to be true. He was a coward…he was taking the easy way out…and if there was absolution to be found amonst the stars, he did not seek it. All he sought now…was for it to end.

"Everyone, I'm sorry…" Gavin whispered as he pressed a red button by the airlock, thinking of his family…his friends…what remained of his moral integrity. "I'm so sorry…"

They would be the last words he ever uttered. But they weren't the last words that ever filled the TUB. No…they were even more soulless than Early Bird…those of a machine. Absolute, final and without mercy…

"Entering vacuum…"

* * *

Space…a void…an emptiness…a final resting place for a man reduced to an empty shell of himself…

There is no sound in space, nor anything to mark the passage of time. What is there, will always be. Stars may burn out, planets may be destroyed, but there will always be something. Dark matter, dark energy, material that mankind has yet to discover…and by a spaceship floating in the dead of space, the body of Gavin Becker and the few items that accompanied him through the gates of Hell…

There is no sound in space, yet it can travel. Through radio, through light, through FTL communications made possible by ShockPoint technology. They are many and varied-the chatter of the living. And sometimes, as a destroyer nears the dead ship, the former home of the fallen, it goes like this…

"Lights are on, but no-one's home. Left to clear up…"

"Figures…so, what now?"

"…it can wait. Let's head to the rendezvous point. With any luck, the _Valor _will have sorted out the Aegis System by the time we arrive…"

But there are other sounds in the void. Sounds not heard, but still there. Sounds that stem from a rectangular object that has accompanied Gavin Becker to his final resting place. Sounds…that go like this…

_Three happy spacemen, three happy spacemen…_

**The End**

* * *

_A/N_

_So, the end of another fic. Not that long to go on a "go me, I finished a story!" tangent, but one that I suppose still warrents author's notes. Because it's in the final section(s) of the _Thirteen _ARG that things get a bit iffy and I suppose it's best to give an explanation as to why I portrayed things the way they did._

_Firstly, there's the message that Cadigan got (as revealed in the logs of the original game), where it was stated that the planet location couldn't be identified...despite Becker giving Nicor the location and the fact that the system was sealed off because of Aegis VII and Aegis VII alone. Confidentiality? Come on EarthGov, the man's likely going to be fighting space zombies, I think confidentiality went out the airlock. Still, EarthGov seems to be missing a few drive cores in its marker research, so maybe their rationale makes sense to them...anyway, tried to make the best of a confusing set-up._

_The second issue was actually getting Stefan down into the room. During the ARG, he remains at the top of the ladder the whole time, yet in the animated comic ending, he's down in the room for some reason...with the guy that wants to kill him...anyway, a knife sorted that out in my case. And while he was definately not wounded in the leg in his final comic moments, I considered it the most reasonable means of transport._

_Anyway, there's no other _Dead Space _fics on my 'to write' list at this point in time and my current writing focus is on a _Sonic the Hedgehog _fic titled _Jungle of Shadow_. Woot._


End file.
